


The couch in Phil's office...

by lola381pce



Series: A Daily Dose of Phlint [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Daily Phlint, Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:30:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lola381pce/pseuds/lola381pce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks for starting the ball rolling, Twangcat. Great idea and you rock!</p>
    </blockquote>





	The couch in Phil's office...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twangcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twangcat/gifts).



> Thanks for starting the ball rolling, Twangcat. Great idea and you rock!

Phil didn’t realise how productive he could be until the arrival of the couch in his office - and Barton’s subsequent use of it. The sound of his voice as he gossiped about the junior agents, punctuating the stories with a snort of laughter; or the gentle whisper of his breathing as he finally slept after a tough mission, helped him through many a report when he would probably have wandered off for a coffee or five…or played ‘Galaga’. It was the best decision he'd probably ever made.

Clint was very much aware of what the couch in Coulson’s office meant to him - it was his sanctuary. It was somewhere he could finally chill knowing he was safe, the relaxing sound of his handler’s fingers dancing across the keyboard lulling him to sleep; or just watching him as he worked, the tip of his tongue poking out from between his lips to give them a quick lick, his brows drawn together as he concentrated. It was his home.


End file.
